Kakashi Valentines day
by poseyrose
Summary: Kakashi x OC Valentines day sucks - but what if Kakashi finally plucks up the courage to tell the love of his life how he feels? A short Kakashi story.


**KAKASHI POV:**

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei! It's not that hard you just go up to her, give her a rose and tell her that you've loved her for years and you want to spend the rest of your life with her! It's really simple!"

I sighed for the fourhundreth time today. Naruto was really starting to grate on my nerves. I pocketed my icha icha paradise book and look at him and Sakura. My students well two of them both trying to convince me to confess my undying love to the woman of my dreams and my best friend. Aiyu. I sighed. I did love her more than words could say. She was beautiful, smart, funny, a brilliant nin and well perfect, in every way. Every time I saw her I would dream of holding her. Loving her. Kissing her perfect plump rose tinted lips.

But I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand it if she rejected me. If she didn't feel the same. I felt my heart sink at the mere thought of it. Just one simple word could break my heart, that blood pumping organ that only beats for her from afar.

If only she knew. If only she cared.

**AIYU POV:**

I was back from a month long mission, walking along the dirt path; the gates of Konoha were in sight. I breathed in the fresh village air. It felt good to be back! I was beaten and bruised; my left arm was broken in several places, my hair matted and dirty. I was in serious need of medical attention, but I was more concerned about having a shower and brushing my teeth. Christ, what if I bumped into Kakashi looking like this! That's all I'd need, I'd raced back to Konoha at full speed so I could make it back in time for Valentine's Day. I know it's cheesy and actually quite sad, but I loved Kakashi and every year I would make sure that wherever he was I was as well. Not in some creepy stalker way! No! But I would ensure that I was always close enough just in case that year he would tell me that he loved me.

I know it was sad. I know it was desperate and stupid! Heck Anko actually finds it amusing it's so stupid and every year she stays with me so she can 'catch him at it' as she likes to say. Anko actually has the crazy Idea that one day the famous copy-cat Nin of Konoha will actually confess his undying love for me. Ridiculous I know. But it never stopped me from hoping, from dreaming, from loving him, unconditionally.

Dreaming of being in his arms, those arms wrapped around me, his lips on mine.

"Aiyu! Hey Aiyu!" I looked up snapping out of my daydreams watching Anko running towards me. "Aiyu! What the hell happened to you?! I leave you alone for a month and you come back in pieces!" my eyes felt heavy and I couldn't stand up straight, clutching my broken arm I leaned forward balancing on Anko.

"Anko I need a shower and a toothbrush…"

"A toothbrush! Damn it Aiyu you need a hospital not a damn toothbrush!" I smirked slightly. "Honest to god Aiyu you ran all the way here didn't you? Didn't you?!" I chuckled again "For fucks sake this thing with Kakashi has gone too far! I get that you've been hopelessly in love with him since you were Genin but Christ Aiyu nearly killing yourself to get here for valentine's day in the small hope that he's going to confess to you is ridiculous! That man needs a kick up his arse and a slap round the face! Honestly he needs to pick his head out from the sand and tell you…"

I closed my eyes tuning Anko out as she helped me towards the hospital, a place I knew Kakashi would never go anywhere near. Maybe Anko was right, maybe I was just holding onto some stupid delusion, if Kakashi had any feelings for me, he would tell me anytime, so why did I always wait for Valentine's? Why did I hang on this ridiculous delusion that Kakashi had any feelings for me beyond friendship? What the hell was I thinking?

Right at that moment I felt a pair of strong arms pulling me into a chest I'd only dreamed of being this close to. I didn't dare open my eyes, fearing that I was dreaming, too scared that he wouldn't be there.

"Aiyu." I felt his masked lips against my forehead. "Aiyu, I'm sorry, I should've told you, I shouldn't have let you do this to yourself. I love you Aiyu, I swear I do and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I let this happen." Listening to his deep hushed words I slipped into the welcoming blackness.


End file.
